


Habits

by MateriaGirl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blunt Taehyung is blunt, Eat my shorts gone sexual, F/M, Fluff, HE IS AN INTERNATIONAL TREASURE, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mr. Krabs - Freeform, POV Jeon Jungkook, Reader-Insert, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Taehyung is the best friend everyone wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateriaGirl/pseuds/MateriaGirl
Summary: Even though you both heard each other, thought of each other, and got off together…neither of you ever said a word. Well, that was until Taehyung decided to get involved because he knew eventually the two of you would die of stubbornness and horniness. Don't worry, it happens to the best of us.





	1. Nothing Wrong with Imagining, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, lovelies. This is the first time I've written smut or fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not the best quality! All I can say is that this is what happens when I procrastinate + don't sleep. Have fun? :))

For too long had he held back from pleasuring himself, but after he saw you coming out of the shower that morning…naked, he couldn’t stop himself from jacking off to that glorious image. At first, he tried thinking about unsexy things such as SpongeBob, but then he thought about Mr. Krabs, which ultimately led to him thinking about you rolling around naked in money. Jungkook’s plans failed within a minute, and he knew that there was no chance his erection was coming down anytime soon unless he gave into his desires. Normally he would try harder to fight off his horniness, but he knew he would have nothing to worry about, for you were working overnight at your job.

 So, he quickly got out of his boxers and spat in his hand, too lazy to grab the lube from his nightstand. He tightly gripped his thick, angry-red cock and began stroking, while his other hand massaged his balls. Without a second thought, he closed his eyes and imagined you were there pleasuring him.

  _You smiled widely before kissing down his body, purposely avoiding his cock. Biting his thighs over and over again until you were satisfied with your marks. Only then did you end your teasing and finally wrapped your wet mouth around his cock. You looked up at him with your magnificent eyes before bobbing your head as you gripped onto his thighs. The immensely wet sounds of you sucking him off filled the air, and Jungkook could only hold onto your tighter._

 Up and down, up and down his hand moved to correlate with his imagination. Jungkook’s grunts and calls of your name only became louder when his mind shifted once again.

  _There you were on your hands and knees as he plunged his cock into your wet walls. He hovered over your back and grabbed onto your breasts, while his hips slammed into your ass over and over again. “Harder, Jungkook!”_

 Although the thought of fucking you doggy style was amazing, it suddenly changed into you riding him.

  _Your breasts bounced wildly as he continuously thrust into you. His hands grabbed onto your ass for support as you looked right into his eyes, moaning his name like a prayer._

 “Fuck,” he cursed while gripping his cock harder, hips bucking into the air frantically. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he gently tugged his balls, fully aware that he would release soon. He couldn't help the loud volume of his groans as he began to picture your legs wrapped around his waist, facing him. 

  _The sound of the headboard repeatedly hitting the wall joined the noises of the bed creaking, your sinful moans, and slapping skin. As he began thrusting harder and faster, your moans became louder and more sinful until you reached your climax and shouted, “I love–“_

 Without even a second to prepare, Jungkook's cock exploded his huge load of warm cum all over his stomach. He stayed there on his bed, breathing heavily for a handful of minutes before it returned back to normal. Once it did, he grabbed several tissues from his nightstand to clean his stomach with no issue, but couldn’t help shuddering when wiping his cock due to its oversensitivity.

 Eventually, Jungkook decided he was ready to go to sleep and went under the covers to do so. Yet as he closed his eyes, all he could think about was his feelings for you as well as his worries about what the future might hold for your friendship.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook contemplates what's going on between the two of you while being naked in bed, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm actually cramming Catcher in the Rye at this particular moment. I promise the next chapter will be over 1k words :))

The sounds of a blaring alarm interrupted the silent peace of Jungkook’s bedroom, so he, of course, responded by chucking the phone far away from his bed. He was aware he needed to get up, but that wouldn’t stop him from getting a couple extra minutes of sleep if he could. His eyes shuttered close once again until the alarm went off in what felt like seconds.

 Jungkook growled at his alarm, and stormed out of his bed to turn it off. He retreated back to his lair of blankets, hoping to go to sleep again, but instead sat up when he finally realized he was naked. It’s not like Jungkook has never slept naked before, but it had rarely happened in the past year and a half of living with you. Once his mind broke out of its morning haze, his throat let out a groan, suddenly remembering the event that took place last night. Jungkook could only pull on his hair in frustration, feeling guilty in knowing that he used you in a way he shouldn’t have.

 You, who was his best friend, his roommate. Those reasons were already enough as to why he couldn’t do anything about his feelings. But there wasn’t anything wrong with imagining, right? Well…there are always consequences when you get off to thinking about a friend, _especially_ when they are your roommate.

 Sure, he has masturbated to the thought of you before, but he promised himself it would change, since you were going to be living together. Of course, he broke his own rule…once or twice…a couple times…or maybe more than he should admit, _but_ he still tried. Yet when he saw you walking around with no pants on in just the first of week of living together, he knew that he might have to make his regulations a little less demanding.

 He, of course, knew you occasionally heard him when he was masturbating, but you never made a comment about it; probably since he often moaned your name when doing it. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t stop your name from slipping out, for he was imagining you in the first place. It was in these moments that he would hear you get off to the wet sounds of him jerking off and deep grunts he let out. Jungkook remembered the first time he heard your amazing moans and whines, but that was for another time, since he didn’t have enough time to pleasure himself this morning.

 Jungkook interrupted his morning monologue with his dirty thoughts and retreated into the bathroom to get ready before he got distracted again.


	3. Taehyung's a Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung gets involved :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter has a lot of dialogue, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Look forward to nice sexual tension next chapter ;))

Everyone in your group of friends was aware that something weird was going on between you and Jungkook. Yet no one commented on it, since they just assumed it was an accidental kiss or at least along those lines due to him being known for his shyness. Taehyung was the only one who knew, and that was only because Jungkook was terrifically bad when lying to him.

 Sometimes Jungkook would wonder how his five closest friends would react if they really knew how you both heard each other, both thought of each other, and both got with each other but never saying a word to each other about it. Well, at least that was the situation until Taehyung finally decided to get involved before his two best friends died of horniness. It is because of this that when Taehyung visited him later that day at the apartment, he knew he just had to come out and say it.

 “When are you guys going to fuck?”

 Jungkook spat out his water in surprise, eyes popping out of his skull, clearly not expecting his friend to greet him in such a manner. Water spilled down to his chin, dripping onto his shirt, but Taehyung could only laugh in response at the man’s state as he sat across from Jungkook.

 After cleaning up the mess he made of himself and the kitchen table, he sat back down and glared at Taehyung, who returned it with a shit-eating grin that reached up to his crinkling eyes.

 “What the hell is wrong with you?” Jungkook practically shouted, irritated and a bit surprised by his bluntness.  

 “What the hell is wrong with me?” Taehyung asked with mock disbelief as he put his hand over his chest, acting wounded by Jungkook’s ignorance. “You and Shaina have been practically mind-fucking for almost a year now, and you still haven’t done anything!?” He let a chuckle slip when seeing Jungkook’s fierce glare, turn into an expression that a child would have if he or she got caught stealing a cookie.

 “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jungkook grumbled, while attempting to stare directly at him to emphasize his point, but instead his eyes drifted downwards and decided to look at the rather small kitchen table.

 “Are you shitting me?” Taehyung scoffed, beyond exasperated that he would try to deny the sexual tension that had been going on so long under his nose. “Every time I’m with you two it’s like I’m not even there. You two just stare at each other hungrily, ready to pounce and eat each other.” He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated beyond belief, as Jungkook looked back up at him.

 “We do not stare at each other like–” he began to say until Taehyung shot him a deadly glare clearly screaming he was done with this nonsense. “But we’re best friends. I can’t just…I can’t.” His words became quieter towards the end, clearly just as exasperated as Taehyung and even more so.

 Jungkook wanted to confess to you; in fact, he had been wanting to even before you became roommates. That’s why living with you was both a gift and punishment from the heavens Sometimes it was more of a punishment to have this arrangement, due to the fact that it just made it more challenging to try and keep his feelings under the surface. Yet despite his wanting you to know absolutely nothing about how he felt for you, he still managed to slip up a handful of times, but you never acted differently or commented on it. He wasn’t aware if you were just blind or simply ignoring it.

 “You’ve been using that excuse for a while now,” Taehyung sighed, almost feeling pity seeing his friend look so defeated due to his situation. But he _almost_ for he knew that Jungkook or you could have made a move by now and that the both of you were just too afraid of the possible outcomes.

 “I know I have, but I can’t do that to either of us. We’ve been friends for over five years now, and I don’t want to risk what we have,” he admitted with a rather gloomy expression, for he had never felt this strongly about anyone before.

 “Don’t you realize you’ve already taken risks? The friendship you two had before changed when you started masturbating together,” Taehyung said, quickly changing from an apologetic tone to an absurdly playful one.

 “Why do you have to say it like that!?” Jungkook cried, hiding his flushed face in his hands, but clearly not fast enough for Taehyung’s cackling soon entered the air. When the noise finally died down, Jungkook removed his face from his hands and looked up to see his best friend wiping his watery eyes. “It’s really not that funny.”

 “I’m sorry but you’re just so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he replied as he leaned over the table to squeeze Jungkook’s slightly pink cheeks.

 “Fuck you,” Jungkook cursed, swatting his friend’s hands away. “I wish I never told you about that.”

 “Don’t blame your embarrassment on me. You two are the horn dogs,” he teased with a playful glint in his eye that Jungkook couldn’t quite place. “I mean this all started because you two want to eat each other’s shorts.” Taehyung ignored Jungkook’s confused expression and instead decided to rile him up even further. “Hell, I can’t really blame you. I admit I’ve popped a few boners when hanging out with her.”

 “WHAT!?” Jungkook roared, both angry and shocked at his comment.

 Taehyung just laughed in response, but it quickly died in his throat when Jungkook got out of his seat to put him in a headlock. “I’m kind of jok–,” he began to say until the sound of the front door opening and closing interrupted the scene.

 “Kooks, I’m home,” you announced in a much chirpier tone than usual as you locked the front door. But instead of responding, Jungkook and Taehyung both froze in their position, since they didn’t know you were going to be home early. When you put your keys away, you realized how much quieter the apartment usually was. “Jungkook?”

 Jungkook finally returned to his senses and let Taehyung out of his headlock when he heard your melodic voice say his name again. “Yes, I’m here! Sorry,” Jungkook answered rather sheepishly as he stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room to properly greet you.

 “No worries,” you replied with a big smile that only left Jungkook confused. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

 Jungkook attempted to hide how happy your comment made him, but he was too far the past of caring for he hadn’t seen you in a couple days due to you working so late, which had never really happened before. It is because of this that neither of you could stop yourselves from flinging into a hug that screamed, ‘I missed you way too fucking much, and I don’t know what’s going on with the whole masturbating together thing; but let’s just hug it out and forget about that for a second.’

 You buried your head in the crook of his neck and sighed with relief as you smelled the fruity body wash that he refused to have stolen from you. In response, Jungkook wrapped his arms around your waist a bit tighter, beyond thrilled to have you back home.

 But unfortunately, like most blissful moments, a friend had to intervene with either their awkward cough or teasing. In this case, it was the latter.

 “Don’t I get a bone-crushing hug too, Shaina?”

 “Taehyung!” You exclaimed not knowing he was here as you ran up to your other best friend and squeezed him mercilessly. Jungkook glared at Taehyung with all his might for interrupting, while your back was turned to him.

 “Fucking hell,” Taehyung groaned while looking right at Jungkook as he hugged you harder in punishment. “We’ve been besties for how long, and I still can’t handle your super squeezing powers?”

 You chuckled in response as you tapped on Taehyung’s shoulder lightly to get out of his grip, not aware of the weird staring contest between your best friends.

 “Just a bit longer,” Taehyung whined as he suddenly picked you up and started bringing you around town (which basically means swinging if you don’t know the international treasure that is SpongeBob).

 “Tae,” you scolded, sounding annoyed, yet the gleeful twinkle in your eyes said otherwise.

 “Alright, alright,” he huffed as he set you down, fully aware Jungkook was now planning on the many ways of murdering him. Yet before he could say anything else, you announced you were going to wash up and retreated to the bathroom.

 When you left the scene, Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows at Jungkook, who only scoffed in response.

 “I want to be mad at you, but I know how affectionate you and Shaina are,” Jungkook sighed, not wanting to feel jealous, since he knew that two of you weren’t in a relationship. He also found this sudden jealously immensely odd because he knew that Taehyung was no threat whatsoever.

 “If you want your alone time with her, all you have to do is ask,” he sang as he went over to ruffle Jungkook’s hair.

 “May I please have alone time with Shaina?” Jungkook begged, giving Taehyung the best puppy eyes he could muster.

 “Only if you promise one thing,” Taehyung replied with his shit-eating grin returning.

 “What?” he asked warily, already aware he’ll regret it immediately.

 “That you’ll talk to her about the whole masturbating together thing.”

 “Tae, I’m not–” Jungkook began to refuse until he was interrupted by Taehyung’s pinky finger on his lips.

 “Or at least try to talk about your feelings,” he pleads as he pulls his pinky finger away, eagerly waiting for Jungkook to seal the deal.

 Jungkook looks between Taehyung’s eyes and his finger multiple times before groaning and selling his soul to the inevitable awkward situation that will await later that night.

 “I already know you two will be a perfect couple. Don’t let your doubt eat away at you because I know for a fact that she is in love with you too,” Taehyung assures as he gives the most comforting hug he can to Jungkook. And with one last gleaming smile, Taehyung left the apartment, leaving you two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for you reading, lovely :))

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this is gonna be, but I can assure you I have more than 10 chapters in mind! Anywho, thank you for reading, hun <3 I hope it wasn't too bad :))


End file.
